Floyd Werle
Floyd Edwards Werle (Billings, Montana, 8 mei 1929) is een Amerikaans componist, muziekpedagoog, dirigent en organist. Levensloop Werle kreeg op 5-jarige leeftijd pianoles en op 8-jarige leeftijd ook klarinetles. Hij studeerde aan de Billings High School in zijn geboortestad en hij speelde in de Al Bedoo Shrine Temple Band. In 1947 ging hij aan de Universiteit van Michigan in Ann Arbor en speelde in de University of Michigan Band mee. Door de Korea-oorlog werd zijn studie onderbroken en hij werd lid van de toenmalige 695th Air Force Band, die nu als Band of the Malmstrom Air Force Base in Great Falls, Montana, bekend is. Col. George S. Howard, die de University of Michigan Band onder leiding van William D. Revelli hoorde in een uitvoering van een medley van liederen vanuit South Pacific, zorgde ervoor dat Werle in 1951 naar Washington, D.C. kwam. Daar had hij een uitstekende militaire kapel, de U.S. Air Force Band en symfonieorkest en de Singing Sergeants. Voor de wekelijkse uitzendingen van Air Force radio was dit de eerste attractie. Na zijn pensionering uit de dienst van de U.S. Air Force Band in 1982 vertrok hij naar Springfield, Virginia. Sinds 1967 is hij Minister in Music van de Faith United Methodist Church in Rockville, Maryland. Hij is eredoctor van het Rocky Mountain College in Billings, Montana. Composities Werken voor orkest * Wonder of Flight, voor groot symfonieorkest met antiphonale koperblazers en twee geluidsband-systemen * Venite * Exultemus for orchestra Werken voor harmonieorkest * 1947 Red Lodge Creek Ramble-Opus 6 7/8 * 1948 M Rhapsody * 1952 Al Bedoo Temple March * 1960 Illi Attan (A National Dance of Afghanistan) * 1970 Sinfonia Sacra (Symphony No. 1 for Winds), voor spreker, geluidsband, concertino groep (orgel, elektr. gitaar, elektr. bas, drumset) en harmonieorkest *# Coronation *# Aberyswyth *# Diadem *# De Profundis * 1979 A Cohan Broadway Festival *# Give my regards to Broadway *# I'm a Yankee Doodle Dandy *# You're A Grand Old Flag * 1981 A Celebration of Christmas * 1981 Glider Pilots' Reunion March * 1983 American Holiday * 1987 The Golden Age of the Xylophone, voor xylofoon en harmonieorkest * An Ellington Portrait *# It Don't Mean A Thing *# Sophisticated Lady *# Mood Indigo *# Azure *# I let A Song Go Out of My Heart *# Solitude *# Caravan *# In a Sentimental Mood * Anthem & Scherzo, voor harmonieorkest * Charlie Chaplain Band Portrait * Cohan's Big Three, voor harmonieorkest en gemengd koor * Concert Etude for band * Concertino, voor trompet, trombone, tuba en harmonieorkest *# Fox Trot *# Lullaby *# Greek Dance * Concerto No. 1, voor trompet en harmonieorkest * Concerto No. 2, voor trompet en harmonieorkest *# Con Brio *# Scherzo Brilliante *# Adagio Molto *# Giocoso * Concerto No. 3, voor trompet en harmonieorkest *# Mexicana *# Caribeana *# Brasiliana * Divertimento * Marches Blue and Grey * Partita, voor saxofoonkwartet en harmonieorkest * Rainbow Ripples, voor xylofoon solo en harmonieorkest * Second Symphony for Winds, voor harmonieorkest, rock-combo, sopraan-, alt-, tenor-, bas-solo, spreker en orgel *# Dixit *# Confitebor *# Beautus Vir * The Pledge of Allegiance, voor harmonieorkest en gemengd koor - tekst: Francis Bellamy * Walt Disney Band Showcase * We Hold These Truths, voor spreker en harmonieorkest Gewijde muziek * Aldersgate Prayer, voor gemengd koor * At The Name Of Jesus, voor driestemmig jeugdkoor (SAB) * From Heaven And Stars Descended, voor gemengd koor * I Don't Care To Stay Here Long, voor gemengd koor * I Will Call Unto God, voor gemengd koor * O For A Thousand Tongues, voor gemengd koor * Redemption, voor gemengd koor * Rejoice, Rejoice, Believers, voor gemengd koor * Son Of God, Eternal Savior, voor gemengd koor * Sweet Baby Jesus, voor gemengd koor * What Shall I Do My God To Love, voor gemengd koor Werken voor koor * A Cross-Eyed Bear Named Gladly, voor gemengd koor * Reverse Pater Noster, voor gemengd koor * The Pledge of Allegiance, voor gemengd koor * What Is Your Will?, voor gemengd koor Kamermuziek * Divertimento for Eight Soloists Bibliografie * Bonnie Hedges and Bonlyn G. Hall: Twentieth-century composers in the Chesapeake region - A bio-bibliography and guide to library holdings, Richmond, Virginia: Chesapeake Chapter Music Library Association, 1994, 168 p. * Wolfgang Suppan, Armin Suppan: Das Neue Lexikon des Blasmusikwesens, 4. Auflage, Freiburg-Tiengen, Blasmusikverlag Schulz GmbH, 1994, ISBN 3-923058-07-1 * Paul E. Bierley, William H. Rehrig: The heritage encyclopedia of band music : composers and their music, Westerville, Ohio: Integrity Press, 1991, ISBN 0-918048-08-7 * Jean-Marie Londeix: Musique pour saxophone, volume II : repertoire general des oeuvres et des ouvrages d'enseignement pour le saxophone, Cherry Hill: Roncorp Publications, 1985 * Jaques Cattell Press: Who's who in American music : classical, First edition, New York: R. R. Bowker, 1983, 1000 p., ISBN 978-0835217255 * Jaques Cattell Press: ASCAP biographical dictionary of composers, authors and publishers, Fourth edition, New York: R. R. Bowker, 1980, 589 p., ISBN 0835212831 * E. Ruth Anderson: Contemporary American composers - A biographical dictionary, Second edition, Boston: G. K. Hall, 1982, 578 p. * Norman Smith: Band music notes, Revised edition, San Diego, California: Niel A. Kjos, Jr., 1979, 299 p., ISBN 978-0849754012 Categorie:Amerikaans componist Categorie:Amerikaans dirigent Categorie:Amerikaans organist Categorie:Componist van de 20e eeuw Categorie:Componist van de 21e eeuw Categorie:Christelijke muziek Categorie:Amerikaans muziekpedagoog